hearts divinity
by unofficialCT3
Summary: The school life wasn't bad in fact it went from learning to survival really quick as the world we knew turned gray and lifeless, a virus had swept throughout the world as country after country fell to the undead.


(ok since this my first time putting something down on a site, be gentle with your comments i dont mind creative insight or ways to improve;

well i hope you enjoy thank you)

Heart's

Divinity

By

Sera emeric

The school life wasn't bad in fact it went from learning to survival really quick as the world we knew turned gray and lifeless, a virus had swept throughout the world as country after country fell to the undead.

Our school had become a safe haven for everyone we could save from death or that I could save since I worked in the lab and had the most medical knowledge, my days were packed with injuries and death.

I always looked up to one person although; my senpai, she protected all around her and always tried to have time to make sure that everyone was alright by taking time to get to know everyone.

My time in the lab kept me away from everyone; my training before I came to the school made me unable to get close to anyone but I still got out and socialized from time to time to break the monotony of singing to myself in the cold, dark and silent lab, I say at a distance at first admiring from afar then slowly every day I worked up the courage to get closer to senpai til one day she noticed me and started talking to me taking my loneliness away.

Oh I guess I should introduce myself my name is Sera Emeric, as you just read I work the lab and am the only doctor at the school. Ironically before coming to the school I was a wandering mercenary an assassin, I tired of killing people to survive that coming to the school was a blessing, redemption of you will from my old life of blood and death.

The school was lush, green and peaceful most of the time I mean if it wasn't zombie attacks it was raiders attacking is but they were dispatched easily a lot of the time. Everyone had their own room Even me but I prefered the lab over my own bed a lot of the time I didn't like being all that close to people that might leave me someday.

Chapter 1

Peaceful embrace

Walking over from the lab over to the main building was always the long part even though it was only a couple of yards between them, I knew someone would talk to me or try to sit next to me but for some reason I kept going back to the main building everyday to talk to senpai-sama. Entering the building I went straight to the kitchen and began brewing coffee"that will be wonderful when it's done" yawning I heard a giggle behind me spooked I turned to see senpai-sama standing there smiling at me " another late night sera, you never sleep I worry sometimes" " yeah I was busy again" we both laughed As I offered a cup of coffee to get and grabbed a cup for myself" I was up late making more anti-virus because we were low again" "doesn't that take twelve hours to make?" " yeah but it's for the school and..." my words drifted off when I noticed where my thoughts were going the sound of her voice snapped me back into the moment" for the school and?" " sorry I got distracted for a moment" for some reason I was blushing and she noticed" sera are you ok?" " oh uh~ I'm fine I'm just tired" I avoided the question the best I could and sipped my coffee.

She noticed the avoidance and called me out on it " what were you going to say sera?" in my mind I ran for every answer I could but in the end I couldn't lie to her "I was doing it for the school and you senpai-sama" the answer seemed to make her smile " I figured as much sera" she sipped her coffee and looked at me" you never get close to anyone here except me, I wish would leave the lab to meet some of the others here; of course I would like to see you more " the statement both shocked and made me blush " I'm not sure I could talk to anyone else" "I'll help you sera" " I'll try" we sat there finishing our coffee and talked for a while then got up from the table looking for someone in the school.

We found someone wandering the Halls he was tall and looked like a Merc I think I knew his name but didn't want to make a mistake so I let Senpai-sama start the conversation"hay Mark, I want you to meet sera" he turned around and just his physique was intimidating as well as his eyes they screamed something murderous" ah hello Senpai and you must be Sera, I've seen you coming from the lab several mornings" he reached his hand out and greeting and I reached out and shook his hand" Yes that's me, nice to meet you Mark" we chatted for a little of his military experience and I asked him to come by the lab for medical purposes then Senpai-Sama and I took our leave from Mark to find others.

Walking around with Senpai Sama had been something I've always wanted to do and now she was close enough for me to catch the scent of her hair and see the color of her eyes, she must have noticed me staring as we walked the hall because she kept looking back over her shoulder and smiling" you're staring so intently Sera" blushing I said " it's just I've always wanted to do this but never had a chance"" well this must be a dream come true, but why do you want to walk around with me?" I stopped in my tracks and blushed hard, she stopped and walked back to me" did I say something wrong Sera?"" um well~" the word seem to be hard to say with Senpai- Sama standing right in front of me " please Sera tell me what's wrong" in that very phrase I mustered the courage to say those words " just being near you is a dream come true, I think you are beautiful, strong, smart and I.. I" I choked the words passed my lips" I love you Senpai-sama" shocked that it had been said out loud I apologized" I'm sorry Senpai-sama" I started to turn and run as fast as I could, but something stopped me.

I felt a pair of arms surround me and hold me in place but it wasn't harsh it was peaceful, serene, and a scent attention, it was senpai's scent " what are you doing Senpai-sama?" She caressed me in her embrace" I had a feeling that you loved me from the start" shocked I turned my body in her arms and looked into her eyes "you did? How?" " when you looked at me" I wrapped my arms around her cautiously thinking I was dreaming but the warmth from her body was too real" I'm not dreaming" " no you're not, this is real sera" she released me and kiss my forehead, smiling she turned and continue down the hall; in my head I thought" I will protect her with my life" I followed her meeting the rest of the people we could find.


End file.
